warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ares
Introduction The Ares is a medium robot with 2 medium and 2 light hardpoints. Ability Absorption allows the Ares to absorb all damage dealt to it and retaliate with up to 92000 of that damage received. The shield that the ability generates can only be pierced by Hellburner's Overload and Mercury's Helldive. Strategy This robot is one of three in the Greek Pantheon faction, the other two being the Hades and the Nemesis. Ares is quite possibly the most destructive robot in the game, hence the name Ares, who is the God of War and Bloodshed in Greek mythology. The Ares’ shield can consume an infinite amount of damage for up to 8 seconds, and its retractable plasma cannons can deal up to 92,000 damage if the enemy fires at its shield. It is incredibly fast for a medium robot, allowing it to run down and eliminate most enemies with ease. However, If the Ares is waiting for its ability to recharge, its very low base HP will grant it little defense against most robot builds. This is the best time to attack an Ares, but remember to attack quickly, as its ability reloads incredibly fast for what it is (it has a mere 16 second reload, 3 seconds shorter than the jump of a Griffin). When facing an Ares, remember never to fire at its shield, and go on a quick offense when the Ares is waiting for its ability to recharge. Despite its drawbacks, the Ares is a major threat to all robots that it encounters, even including the Spectre. Another thing to know about this robot is that it’s shield cannot absorb Hellburner and Mercury’s ability, and Ares is practically the most powerful robot in the game with its ability, but when many players used it, their plans always backfires since enemies wanted to eliminate any major threats. Possible Setups Some effective setups for the Ares are: Note: When "Opt." is next to a slot type, it refers to one of the multiple options that can be used in combination with the other weapon(s) slot type(s). Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is usually not advisable. However, utility weapons can be effectively mixed with standard weaponry, for example the Halo (a root weapon) could be used on one light slot, and a Gust on another. This is because weapons such as the Halo give up firepower for the utility of locking down enemies. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Built-in Energy Weapons The Ares' built-in weapon system fires 40 energy charges in 4 seconds, with a maximum range of 500 meters. Note: The damage numbers below do not factor in the potential of absorbed enemy weapon projectiles (which can increase the numbers by up to 100%). Mark I Statistics *This table shows the damage of each individual charge. Mark II Statistics *This table shows the damage of each individual charge. Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase AresObsidian.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Obsidian AresAmber.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Amber AresMagma.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Magma Poll Trivia *The robot Ares was named after the god of war. *The face of Ares is quite similar to Doc's.